


The Probability Theory

by Shaye



Series: Trust Comes in Threes [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Happy and Toby are good at, it's forcing the team to expect the unexpected.</p><p>Quintis.<br/>Based on the prompt: “It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Probability Theory

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Happy griped, pressing an icepack to her swollen cheek. “If you didn’t already have a broken arm, I would’ve done it by now.”

“Hey!” Toby shifted his head from the couch pillow to see her more easily. “It could’ve worked.”

“Chances were slim to none.” She said as she pushed the tangled mess of hair out of her eyes.

“I have to say-”

“I told you-”

“We agreed that-”

“Sly!” Both called, abandoning the helpless circle they were engaging in.

Removing his hand from the chalkboard, Sylvester nodded in Happy’s direction. “Statistically speaking Toby, Happy’s right. There was only a 5.32 percent chance of your plan establishing satisfactory results.”

“What do you mean? Psychologically speaking only one in ten people have Intermittent Explosive Disorder and considering we approached a woman, the risk of hostility was reduced to five percent.” Toby tipped his hat, daring to look both his friends in the eyes. “I’m the doctor here.” Shifting his hands to rest over his stomach, he continued. “Did either of you go to Harvard Medical School?”

Happy, although contemplating further damage, settled for punching his arm, smirking at Toby’s small yelp of pain. “You’re forgetting that you approached a woman in a bar which significantly increases the probability of IED.”

“But-” Toby raised his finger, prompting a pause in the conversation, only for Sylvester to continue as if uninterrupted.

“You also brought Happy with you.”

“Meaning what?” Happy turned sharply towards the statistician. As she waited for an answer, she raised her eyebrows, only losing focus at the sound of Toby’s snicker.

“Well putting two angry people in one room never solved anything.” Sly commented, turning back to his board as if that would allow him to avoid Happy’s glare.

“So it’s agreed? Happy is actually the one to blame?” Toby sat up straighter. “Because my plan was on point.” Sylvester merely rolled his eyes, safely hidden from view. “Ow, my costals,” Toby yelped, cradling his ribs.

“And that is why, in the law of total probability, your plan was likely to fail.”


End file.
